Drew (Video Game)
Drew is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. He is a member of the Save-Lots Bandits. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Drew's life before or as the outbreak began. He may have worked at Save-Lots along with his fellow bandits. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Long Road Ahead" Drew assisted in raiding the Motel Inn, lining up the prisoners and covering Clementine, as well as Duck. Following this, Bandit 1 orders him to begin kicking in the motel's doors in search for other survivors but before this can happen, they are approached by Lee Everett. Following Lilly's shooting, he stands dumbfounded, unsure about what to do. He then retreats, leaping the barricade, and can be shot in the rear. Either way, he escapes and alerts the remaining bandits of the retaliation. He can be killed by Lee if Doug is saved in Episode 1 but doing so will allow Gary to escape and alert his gang. In-Game Decision 'Gary Shot By Carley ''(Unknown) If Carley is saved in Episode 1, she will shoot Linda and Gary, leaving Drew to escape the Motor Inn and call his gang. Drew probably got killed by walkers in the attack and then reanimated, or he might have gotten shot in the head by another bandit to prevent reanimation if he hadn't already turned. '''Gary Shot By Lee ''(Unknown) If Doug is saved in Episode 1, he will shoot Linda, leaving Lee to deal with Gary and Drew. If Gary is shot, Drew escapes the Motor Inn and calls his gang. Drew probably got killed by walkers in the attack and then reanimated or shot in the head by another bandit to prevent reanimation. 'Drew Shot By Lee (Dead)' If Doug is saved in Episode 1, he will shoot Linda, leaving Lee to deal with Gary and Drew. If Drew is shot, it will result in him dying. Death ''(Determinant) Killed By *Lee Everett If Doug was saved in Episode 1, Lee has to decide to shoot either Gary or Drew, if Drew is chosen, Lee will shoot him in the head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Drew has killed: *Duck (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Katjaa (Indirectly Caused) *Carley (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Doug (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Bandit 1 Not much is known about the two, but it can be assumed that the bandit looks to him as a right-hand-man, giving him specific orders during the hostage situation on the motor inn, despite there being two other bandits along side him. Drew was clearly dumbfounded by the bandit's death. Linda Linda and Drew do not interact on screen, but it can be assumed that they are an efficient team as they easily rounded up the motor inn survivors in a matter of seconds. They work with their bandit compatriots to keep the hostages secure. If Drew survives Lee's counterattack, it is unknown how he reacted to Linda's death. Gary Gary and Drew do not interact on screen, but it can be assumed that they are an efficient team as they easily rounded up the motor inn survivors in a matter of seconds. They work with their bandit compatriots to keep the hostages secure. If Drew survives Lee's counterattack, it is unknown how he reacted to Gary's death. If Gary survives Lee's counterattack, it is unknown how he reacted to Drew's death. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"Long Road Ahead" Trivia *Depending on whether or not Lee decides to shoot Gary instead of Drew, Drew will run towards the gate to alert the rest of his gang. It is possible to shoot Drew in the buttock while he is jumping over the fence. *After the motel group escapes the bandit raid, one of the character models of bandits shooting from the woods is Drew. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Deceased Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Determinant Category:Bandits Category:Macon Category:NPC Category:Unknown Category:Antagonists